


Meeting the Parents

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Bleach, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Family, First Meetings, Gay Parents, Meeting the Parents, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Yang and Blake have been together for quite some time now and after meeting Yang's mother for the first time, Blake decided it was time for her girlfriend to meet her parents.





	Meeting the Parents

**A/N: I saw several references on Facebook and thought to myself: "Eh, why the hell not?" And the result was this story. And yes, Faunus are present in this story. Enjoy everyone.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or RWBY. They belong to their original owners

Meeting the Parents

Yang was a lot of things. Brave, strong, passionate, beautiful, and faithful. And all of that belong to one lucky Blake Belladonna. Most of the school which was an all-girls school was divided between half jealously and half envy. A lot of the girls couldn't believe a silent bookworm like Blake ended up with a girl like Yang. They were complete opposites of each other and yet they fit perfectly for each other. During their relationship, Blake managed to meet Yang's mother, Raven. She thought Raven was a kind woman and definitely saw where her girlfriend received her looks. It was then she learned Yang had lost her father when she was young. It hit her hard and would mask the pain by laughing and smiling. It was then Blake learned Yang was more complex than she thought. From that moment on, she would always be there for the blonde just as she was there for her.

Which had led Yang up to this crucial point. Just as Yang introduced Blake to her mother, it was time. Time for her to meet Blake's parents. And that's what made Yang feel a little nervous. Blake felt nervous meeting her mother but Blake had told more stories about her parents. Stories about her mom when she was in the military. Something about being in black ops and was strict about her studies. So here she was now, walking towards Blake's house with the Faunus girl walking beside her. Another reason why they're walking over to her house was because Yang needed to study for her next test and had to pass. If she didn't, the blonde would have to take summer courses and she didn't want that. So Blake proposed that Yang would come over to her house not only to study and meet her parents but also spend the night.

Each step closer meant the inevitable meeting of her girlfriend's parents. It was actually kinda cute seeing Yang act like this since many of the girls thought the blonde never knew the meaning of fear. Blake smiled at her girlfriend. "Relax Yang. Everything will be fine when you meet my parents."

The words didn't help much for her. "I hope so but what if your parents don't like me? I mean…how will they react knowing you're dating a girl? My mom was certainly surprised when I introduced you to her."

Blake wasn't too worried about that. "Relax. I already told them about us."

Somehow that made this situation worse. "You told them about me? W-What did you say?"

The Faunus chuckled at the question. "Just the good points you have. That's all. They're quite eager to meet you."

Yang couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I hope it's the good kind of eager. Judging from you told me, your mom and if you don't mind me saying this, must be a real hard ass if she was in the military."

Blake didn't mind at all. "She's not that bad. She just looking after my wellbeing."

The blonde still wasn't sure. "I hope she doesn't tear me a new one. If your mom is like that, what about your dad?"

Blake was quiet on that subject. "You'll see for yourself." With all of those vague answers, Yang had no choice but see what her girlfriend's parents really are. They continued to walk until they were approaching a house which she guessed was Blake's. It was a grey two-story house with moderately large front lawn with two trees. They walked up to the front and Yang felt her heart beating hard and quick as Blake turned the knob. The door opened and they went in. "I'm home!"

Yang took a look at the inside of the house. There were stairs off the right side of the hallway where there was a doorway leading to what she thought was the living room. To the left is what it seemed to lead to the dining room. She could smell something coming from the direction. "Hey! Welcome back home." The blonde heard a voice also coming from the same direction and heard footsteps coming from it. It was then she saw a figure arriving from the dining room wearing a plain black T-shirt and jeans and was blown away by how she looked. The woman smiled at her brightly. "Well, hello there. You must the girl Blake told us so much about."

Yang could literally not tear her eyes away from the woman she was staring at. _"Holy crap she's hot."_   She heard Blake clear her throat which broke out of her trance and shook her head. "H-Hello. I'm-"

"Yang Xiao Long. I know. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Yoruichi. Blake's mom."

So this was the mother Yang heard so much about it. It clear she was a Faunus too judging from the cat ears on top of her head and figured Blake must've inherited her golden eyes but something was very off. Blake had very fair skin while Yoruichi's skin was obviously dark. Something didn't make sense here. "So you're her mom, right? So how…"

Yoruichi giggle at what Yang was going to ask. "It's strange I know but there is a reason." She looked over at the stairs. "Soi! Come on down and meet Blake's girlfriend!"

"Soi?" Yang heard footsteps coming from upstairs and saw another figure coming down. To her surprise, it was another woman who wore a primarily black outfit with a white jacket. She did share a similar skin tone as Blake. The blonde definitely sensed something entirely different from her. From where Yoruichi seemed nice, this woman seemed to be the complete opposite. As finally came downstairs, she stared intently at her. As if her gaze was piercing Yang with the sight of her eyes.

Blake bowed to the other woman. "I've returned home mother." Now Yang definitely didn't miss that. She heard her girlfriend call this woman her mother too. All of this was becoming very confusing to her. The Faunus girl stood up and turned to her confused girlfriend. "Yang…this is my mother Soi-Fon."

Yang meekly waved at Soi-Fon without even thinking about it. "H-Hi." Soi-Fon didn't reply to her as she kept staring at her. The blonde finally gathered her wits and ask about the elephant in the room. "So…both of them are your mothers? I never knew you had same sex parents. Are they really your…"

Yoruichi was loving Yang's confusion. "Yes, Yang. We're Blake's biological parents." Well, now it made sense where Blake got her skin tone from.

Blake looked over to her mom. "Something does smell good. What are you making?"

Her mother smiled at her. "Glad you asked. Since you were bringing your new girlfriend today, I thought I would make your favorite dinner. Surf and turf."

The Faunus girl was happy to hear that. It was a special occasion after all. "Call us when dinner is ready. We'll be in my room. Come on Yang." She walked over to the stairs and Soi-Fon stepped off to the side. Yang closely followed her and looked over to Soi-Fon who still kept a close eye on her.

Yoruichi waved at the two girls. "Have fun you two and no funny business." They already knew what that meant. Once they were gone, she looked over to her wife with that same look on her face. To some, it may have been scary but to her, it was funny. "Come on Soi. No need to judge her yet. Wait until dinner, okay?"

Soi-Fon just scoffed. "So far I'm not too impressed by her."

**B**

Yang and Blake set their backpacks close to Blake's bed. The blonde did like how the Faunus girl's room was. It was black and purple just like her taste in clothing and colors. There was also a bookcase across from the bed and a computer desk next to the bed. Yang sat down on the bed with Blake sitting next to her. "So those were your parents huh? They seem cool. Well…Yoruichi seems cool. Soi-Fon…" She really couldn't describe the other mother. The blonde figured she was the mother who went to the military. Yang leaned back on the bed with her arms. "This is just a wild guess but you're a…half Faunus? I mean your mom, Yoruichi I mean, is a Faunus but Soi-Fon seemed to be human."

She wasn't wrong about that. "That part is true. My mom, Yoruichi was the one who had me. I call her mom while I call Soi-Fon my mother. It's a way to tell the difference between them. Being a half Faunus, there were those who bullied me about that. Even more so since my parents are both women. My mother was very protective of me when it came to that and did teach me self-defense if someone wanted to pick a fight." Blake's ears flattened a little as she lowered her head. "I knew you deserved to know this when I decided to take you to my house." Yang had no idea Blake had a past like that and could understand why she would want it to keep it a secret. "You're the first person I let into my house."

In a sudden action, Yang wrapped her arm around the Faunus girl and brought her in closer. Blake had her head laying on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm actually glad you told me all of this. I know it must've been hard living like you did but you do have awesome parents and you have an awesome girlfriend with you now." Blake smiled at that as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend and began to purr. Yang absolutely loved it when the other girl did that.

They stayed in their current position for several minutes before Blake begrudgingly removed herself from the blonde. "We should get to studying. You do want to pass that test right?"

As much as Yang missed the warm contact between them, the Faunus girl was right. The blonde wasn't the biggest fan of studying but wasn't a bigger fan of not spending time with her girlfriend. It was a small sacrifice but it was totally worth it to her. "Alright then. Let's grab this by the horns."

**B**

Several hours in, Yang did struggle with several of the questions but she couldn't ask for a better tutor. Blake had helped her every step of the way. The Faunus girl was very impressed her girlfriend was trying her best. After answering another question, Yang groaned as she laid down on the carpet. "Okay…I think I need a break now."

Blake smiled at the other girl. "I do think you deserve it. You have been working hard on this."

Yang sighed as she closed her eyes to let them rest. It was only for a short time until there was knocking on the door and it opened to reveal Yoruichi. "Hey there. What are you two doing?"

"Studying. Well, Yang's studying. I'm just helping her." Blake replied.

Yoruichi smiled at that. "That's good. I hope you built up an appetite because dinner will be done shortly."

Hearing that was enough for Yang to sit up. "Dinner already? Awesome!"

The Faunus mother really approved this chipper demeanor her daughter's girlfriend had. "You two should wash up and head downstairs. I'm looking forward to knowing you more Yang and so is Soi. See you downstairs." With that said, Yoruichi closed the door. Soon as it did, Yang's cheeriness was dashed. There was no backing out now. Her only hope was that dinner could go well without a hitch. One could only hope so.

**B**

So far dinner seemed to be going well. In fact, Yang really loved the dinner Yoruichi made. From the lobster to the shrimp to the steak, it tasted amazing to her. Yoruichi could clearly see it by the amount the blonde was eating. "How are you enjoying the food?"

Yang ate another piece of shrimp and nodded. "Yeah, it's really good."

Yoruichi though as much. "I'm glad you like it then." She continued to watch Yang and her daughter eating their dinner. "So…how did you two end up together because I can tell my daughter caught herself quite the fetching young girl. I bet she was the one who asked you huh?"

Yang chuckled nervously at the question. "Not quite. The truth is, I was the one who asked her out. Blake played hard to get when I first approached her."

Blake rolled her eyes at that. "It was because you couldn't stop pestering me until I gave in. Looking back at it now, I'm kinda glad that I did. I certainly wasn't expecting Yang Xiao Long, the popular girl known for her looks to ask me out of all people."

The blonde giggled at the Faunus girl. "What can I say? I saw a totally cute Faunus girl that had an air of mystery to her. There was something about her that I found quite…alluring to me and I had to know more about her." It wasn't a lie. The truth was Yang had her eye on Blake the first moment she saw her reading a book in the library. From that moment on, Yang couldn't get the Faunus girl out of her head.

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at the two girl's exchange of words. It reminded her of something else from her past. "You two are so cute together." She decided to have a little fun with them and smiled. "Tell me this, Yang. How far have you gotten with my daughter? Have you two gotten to first base yet? Second maybe? Or perhaps…third? God help you if you two made it to home run without us knowing."

The question made the blonde choke on the food she was currently eating and grabbed her cup of water nearby. She drank it hastily to quell the choking feeling and let out a refreshed gasp as she set the cup back down. Blake was equally embarrassed by her mom's question. "W-Why would you even ask those sort of questions?"

Yoruichi was absolutely loving this. "I just want to know what she's been doing to my sweet little kitten

Yang really couldn't find the words to reply. She was absolutely speechless. What the blonde did notice was the fury in Soi-Fon's eyes. Yang was treading on dangerous waters now. "We've only held hands and occasionally…kissed." Blake was the one who answered and looked away with a blush on her first.

While Yoruichi was pleased with the answer, Soi-Fon wasn't. "We want to hear it from her."

Now Yang was put on the spot. She gathered what courage she can and swallowed. "W-We've only done that. Nothing else, I swear." Yang was telling the truth. She wouldn't go so far as push their relationship in those later areas. Both girls agreed they would go there when they felt ready.

Her answer seemed to appease Soi-Fon. Yoruichi, however, looked a little disappointed. "Really now? I could've sworn you two would've gone further by now."

Her choice of words didn't help their current situation. Blake's mom always did have a playful nature in her and would do anything to embarrass her daughter. "Can we change the subject already mom!?" Blake asked as she had enough.

It was a poor choice on her part as Yoruichi already thought up next set of questions. "Fair enough. Let's try to know you more Yang. How are you doing at school? Are you working by any chance? Have you thought about wanting to do with your life? What's your family like?"

Yang didn't know who was worse. Blake's mom asking her all of these questions or her mother who kept glaring at her. It took her a few seconds to find her answers. "I'm uh…doing okay at school, I'm not working as of yet, I've been thinking about traveling, and my mom works at the college as a teacher."

Soi-Fon clearly didn't like most of the answer Yang gave. Her opinion of her was becoming lower and lower. Yoruichi was interested in knowing more of the blonde's family. "I see. And what does your dad do?" Her response was Yang lowering her head and looking sad. It was then Yoruichi knew she hit a sensitive subject. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Yang smiled sadly. "My dad…my dad was a teacher too and a great one from what I heard. All I do know how he died was that he was in some car accident when he was coming back from work in the middle of the night. He somehow dropped his phone and tried to find it when another car was approaching him. The other driver was sleep deprived and closed his eyes for a few seconds but it was those few seconds that changed everything for us."

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel sorry for what happened to the blonde. "I'm sorry for your loss. When did it happen?"

Yang continued to stare at her food. "When I was little. I was sad, crying about why I couldn't see him again. My mother was the same. Uncle Qrow, my aunt Summer and my cousin Ruby who's basically like a little sister to me, all of them comforted us when we lost him."

That was nice for both mothers to know. Soi-Fon may be a hardass sometimes but even she knew this family needed support. Perhaps she wasn't the girls she first thought. "That's great to know. How is your mother now?" Yoruichi asked.

Yang raised her head to look at Blake's mom. "She's doing fine now. My mom has done a great job raising me. There is one thing, though."

Yoruichi was interested. "Go on."

Yang thought back to one memory. "Although I haven't confirmed it yet, I think she's seeing someone else. I remember her talking to someone over the phone and I haven't seen her that happy in a long time. I don't blame her considering what we went through. I'm actually happy she found someone else. As close as she was to my dad far I remember, we both know we needed to move on."

Blake was learning a lot of new things about Yang and her mother. She knew her girlfriend lost her father didn't go into deeper details about her and Raven. Now that it's come to this, it was finally Soi-Fon's turn. "While my sympathies go to your family, there is but one thing I want to know from you." Yang steeled herself. This was the first time she heard Soi-Fon talk to her. Soi-Fon rested her elbows on the table and her fingers intertwining. "What makes you think you're the right person for my daughter? From what I know so far aside from your tragic backstory, you're above average at best in school, unemployed, and you want to travel the world which to me, sounds foolish. So why should you be with Blake?"

_"And there she goes."_   Yoruichi wondered when her wife was going to speak and chose while their daughter was present.

Even Yang was a little afraid by this sudden question, she felt Blake hold her hand underneath the table. That alone told her Blake was with her no matter what. Yang took in a deep breath and decided to tell Soi-Fon nothing but the truth. "In all honesty…I sometimes think I'm not the right one for her." Blake was surprised to hear that. In all the time she had known the blonde, not once she thought Yang was the type of person to doubt herself. "I mean…I'm scared you know. Scared that I might screw this up. Scared I might do something stupid or upset her to the point we break up. Blake's been an amazing girl to[G19] me. Much more then what I could've wished for. She helps me all the time studying for my tests and questions. I even would turn down invitations to parties just to spend more time with Blake. I can't help but wonder what I've done for her. I've always asked this question to myself. Do I deserve a girl like Blake? I'm still figuring that out but this I do know much. I couldn't have picked a better girl to fall for."

Blake just wanted to pounce on Yang and kiss her madly after hearing all of that. Of course, that would have to wait until later. Right now, the blonde had to scale the wall that is her mother who continued to judge her with that unrelenting stare of hers. "Is that so? If you mean what you say, are willing to do anything for her?"

Yang nodded at the question without hesitation. "Yes."

"Sacrifice for her?"

"Yes."

Soi-Fon was silent for a few seconds before asking her next question. "If it came down to it, would you die for her?"

Yang felt a heavy pressure after hearing that question but didn't relent. "I would."

Soi-Fon kept a careful eye on the blonde's responses and not once did she waver in answering them. The look in Yang's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Let me tell you this, Xiao Long. If you do anything to my daughter I don't approve, anything you do to harm her in what way shape or form, I will make you regret the moment you did and I am very thorough of what I do to people I will never forgive. Remember that."

The scary part was, all of that wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Still, Yang was finally on Soi-Fon's good side and would prefer to stay on that side lest she wanted to call upon the fury of a mother who had military experience in who knows what. "Y-Yes ma'am. You don't have to worry about anything like that. I'll treat Blake the best I can provide to her."

Soi-Fon narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Make sure you'll hold up to that, Xiao Long."

Yang was going to take that as Soi-Fon finally trusting her and would be a very good idea not to break that. Yoruichi clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. "Alright! Now that we got all of that out of the way, let's enjoy the rest of dinner. What do you say?"

Yang could not agree more to that. "Sounds good to me. I think I've gotten hungrier."

That was what Yoruichi wanted to hear. "Then go right on ahead. There's still plenty for everyone." With that said, everyone resumed eating dinner. For some reason, it tasted better than it did before to Yang.

**B**

After a filling dinner, Yang took the opportunity to take a shower to wash off all the anxiety from earlier while Blake was in her room. After a good long shower, Yang came back to Blake's room wearing her orange top and shorts while. When Blake had her turn in the shower, it was back to studying and then to bed. "Hey, the shower is open now. You want to-whoa!" Blake suddenly grabbed the blonde and threw her on the bed. Before Yang could rise up, the Faunus girl pinned her down and gave her a searing passionate kiss. Yang wasn't expecting this from her girlfriend but she gladly returned the kiss. They continued the kiss for as long they could before Blake separated in need of air. Yang smiled at the other girl. "Where did that come from all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining."

Yang loved the look Blake was giving her with her golden eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for saying all of that during dinner. I don't…I didn't know how to thank you. You're the best thing…that's ever happened to me." Tears started to come out of Blake's eyes. "I love you, Yang."

Yang managed to move her arm from Blake's loosened grip and managed to wipe away the tears from one of the Faunus girl's eye. "You know…I could say the same thing about you." She smiled sweetly at the Faunus girl. "I love you too, Blake." Blake lowered herself again to Yang while Yang wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and the two girls shared another kiss. This time, the kiss was full of love for each other and were sure that love would last them for their entire lives.

**B**

Soi-Fon was in bed in her pajamas under the covers reading a book while Yoruichi came back from the shower wearing black sweats and an orange T-shirt drying her hair with a towel. "I'd say dinner went better than expected, don't you think so Soi?"

Her wife flipped another page in her book. "That girl is…adequate, I suppose."

Yoruichi smiled at her and hung the towel on the nearby post on their bed and laid down next to the other woman. "You know you like her. You're just too stubborn to admit it. She really is a good girl for our daughter." She moved in closer toward Soi-Fon. "Their story does sound familiar. You remember right? About how the popular girl asked out the silent bookroom?"

Soi-Fon kept on reading but for once, she gave a small smile. "It rings a certain bell."

Yoruichi wrapped an arm around her wife and snuggled up close to her. "They're really like us huh? I could see the resemblance and chances are, you did too. What do you think our grandchild would look like? Hopefully with hair like Yang's and ears and eyes like Blake's."

Soi-Fon scoffed at that. "A little too soon for that kind of talk."

Her wife thought otherwise. "Maybe but it wouldn't hurt to imagine."

She gave Soi-Fon a quick kiss on the cheek and it was enough to break her concentration from her book. She had a slight blush on her face while looking at her wife. "Y-Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi gave her trademark Cheshire grin at her wife. "My day isn't complete until I see your cute blush on her face. I still remember you blushing when we first kissed. It was simply adorable."

Soi-Fon looked away while her blush grew. "Don't bring that up please."

Her wife chuckled at how Soi-Fon was acting. "I'm happy to know that no matter how much time has passed, you're still that same girl I could make her blush easily."

The other woman could say the same. "And you're still the same irritable woman who wouldn't take no for an answer."

Yoruichi had to admit her wife was right. "And yet we dated, gotten married, and have a wonderful daughter. It's been a good life so far, don't you think?"

Soi-Fon chuckled at those facts. "I suppose you have a point."

Yoruichi came in closer toward her wife. "You know another point I have?"

Soi-Fon looked back at the other woman. "And what would that be?"

In one swift movement, Yoruichi placed her lips on Soi-Fon's. Soi-Fon was caught off guard but did return the kiss. Her wife broke the kiss and giggled. "I love you."

Soi-Fon still had a blush on her face but didn't look away this time. "I love you too."

No matter how long they've been together, Yoruichi always loved hearing those three words. But now, there were two words she couldn't wait to hear. "So should we start planning for the wedding?"

Now that was funny to Soi-Fon. "Maybe later."


End file.
